Love is in Rakuzan's air
by VanquishedSanity
Summary: A compilation of drabbles/oneshots of Rakuzan's lovepairs. Pairings included are NebuMibu, MiyaHaya and possible AkaMayu(still debating on this one). Each drabble/oneshot may/are not be interconnected with one another as these are just a compilation of my headcanons for my babies. Not sure if regularly updated or not but definitely will be updated in the near future.
1. Discovered

**A/N: I honestly do not know if this compilation will ever have humor (unless you consider some of the drabbles/oneshots are funny) or even angst because first, I suck at humor and second, I love my Rakuzan babies too much but I might just have the angst though. Writing all the drabbles and oneshots are hella hard! My writing skills are getting rusty! ;A; So excuse the boring-ness when reading it ._. But I really wanna share this stuff because this trio is clearly not loved enough! Especially Baby Kichi! Only me and Mama Reo love Baby Kichi! (Clearly delusioning...) And I just love Rakuzan. Sorry for the long A/N. I just wanna babble a bit ._.**

**On to the first pairing! NebuMibu! And how their relationship was discovered by Akashi and Hayama!  
**

* * *

"Reo, you're done already? I'm hungry!"

"Argh, be patient will you? It's not easy making dinner of your portion!"

Nebuya grumbled, switching the TV channels randomly. His parents were away that night and he had contemplated eating outside for dinner but his boyfriend, Mibuchi, just had to be a nag and lectured about his diet that usually consists of gyudon and that he should cook for himself for a change. Nebuya doesn't cook, nuh-uh, that's his mom's job. So Mibuchi, although annoyed, offered to cook him dinner which Nebuya had no complains about except for the fact it took too long and his stomach had been singing for a while now.

Mibuchi sighed, massaging his temple. Perhaps it was a mistake to help make dinner for the abnormal glutton. Why did he even agree in the first place? If only he wasn't such a mother. Besides, Nebuya seemed to be perfectly fine with his usual diet, what with the bulky body and all.

The shooting guard stole a glance at the muscled gorilla, as Hayama nicknamed him. He was still sulking and the boring TV channels did nothing to ease him. Reo sighed again. This big baby...

"Kichi-chan~"

Nebuya looked up just as Reo's bum plopped on his lap and arms around his neck, looking down at him seductively.

"Nee, rather than sitting here watching the boring TV, why not you help me make dinner? Then we can have dinner earlier and do whatever we want afterwards~"

Mibuchi smiled down sweetly at his boyfriend, a chant of victory started within his head as he witnessed Nebuya's eyebrows raised, considering the suggestion. After a moment, he met Mibuchi's beautiful eyes again and stared indifferently. Mibuchi tilted his head questioningly, attempting his best adorable act of persuasion.

"Itadakimasu~"

However, his plan backfired.

"He-Hey, wait-!"

Without a chance to react, Mibuchi was pushed down roughly onto the couch and lips claimed shut with his apron magically stripped off of his body in such a short time. His protests were muffled within the demanding kiss. He brought his fists down onto Nebuya's broad back but those were like mild itches for Nebuya despite Mibuchi not being exactly weak but their difference in build definitely said something. Mibuchi struggled for his life but soon, his strength seeped away from his body as the cursed pleasure gradually took over his being and submission was the answer.

And bedroom was their final residence.

...

_**Ding dong! **_

"Hmm..."

_**Ding dong! **_

"Argh, where did that come from...?"

_**Ding dong! Ding dong! **_

"Arghh!"

A rustle of clothes resonated through the silence of the room before footsteps were finally heard walking towards the exit of the dark bedroom and door slammed open. Some more lazy footsteps and a tired sigh before the entrance door is finally opened and blinding rays of light seeped into the opening, brightening the dim inside of the house.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Eh?"

Mibuchi rubbed his eyes from the bright ray of light before being able to open them freely. He blinked and eyes went slightly wide at the unexpected guests.

"Oh, Hayama. Oh good morning Sei-chan! What brings you here?" Mibuchi greeted, his voice went an octave higher at the sight of Akashi. He ignored the fact that both of his guests were staring at him with surprise evident in their eyes.

"We're searching for Eikicchi," Akashi was the first to recover from the surprise and answered. Mibuchi raised a questioning brow and tilted his head. Funny, why are they searching for his boyfriend in his house?

"I see. But why here?"

"Reo-nee!" Hayama interrupted before Akashi could answer. "Your body is full of bruises! Or are those hickeys?!"

Mibuchi's eyes widened considerably, head snapping down to look at his half-naked body. A gasp escaped his lips as last night's event struck him hard and horror written all over his face.

Right then, Nebuya just had to choose that moment to appear.

"Reo, where are you? Is breakfast ready?"

He had just come down from his bedroom upstairs and was only in his briefs, yawning loudly. Noticing the only light source from the entrance, he looked towards it and surprise written all over his face.

"Because this is Eikicchi's place," Akashi continued.

"Gah, Akashi?! Hayama?!"

"Uwah, Gorilla is naked!"

The captain looked at his fellow regulars in amusement, emitting a knowing humming sound. "Well, I have no problems with members dating each other though I have to say both of you together are an unexpected pair. Anyway, I'm here to fetch you all for breakfast at XXX, a courtesy of my father because he had established a successful business negotiation again so I'm inviting the regulars. But it seemed like I'm interrupting..."

"Eh, wait Sei-chan! We're definitely coming! Just wait a moment!"

"Reo-nee is dating Gorilla!" Hayama exclaimed, followed by an erupting laughter.

"Shut up, Hayama!" Both Mibuchi and Nebuya scolded him before Mibuchi went back to convincing Akashi to wait.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Hayama continued cheerily, the scolding previously done nothing to shut him up.

"Who are you calling the beast?! Come here, you brat!" Having had enough, Nebuya attempted to grab Hayama who was laughing hard, tears in his eyes and quickly shielding himself behind Akashi. Despite the shield being Akashi, Nebuya continued to attempt to catch Hayama, as long as he didn't touch Akashi, not even the finest ends of his red hair.

"Eikicchi."

Nebuya halted, mechanically turning his head down to stare at Akashi whom he was unconsciously looming over. He retreated quickly, standing still like a statue instantly.

"Go put on some clothes. Neighbours might be watching."

Nebuya clicked his tongue, turning on his heels back into the house but not before snapping his teeth at Hayama who was ducking away from the predator, snickering when Nebuya was on the stairs, heading towards his bedroom. He resumed his laughing, this time suppressing it slightly as not to provoke Akashi further.

Silence passed between Akashi and Mibuchi, save for the sounds of Hayama inhaling and exhaling to stop from laughing.

"Sorry, Sei-chan, that you have to see something like that," Mibuchi awkwardly started, scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"It's okay, Reo. Just be ready by the time we come back here. I'll fetch Chihiro first," Akashi saved him the trouble and was already walking away towards his next destination.

"Does it hurt, Reo-nee?! Judging by those marks...I thought you hate it rough, Reo-nee?!"

"Hayama, shut up!"

* * *

**Review pls? *Hides***


	2. The 'thing'

**A/N: *Jumps out of impromptu hiatus* Gruarghhhhh! *Silence…..* Okay, let's get straight to the point. Sorry I was gone hahaha I was busy trying to pass interviews and shizz like that last year and now I am mostly busy with college stuff (Being in one of the top universities definitely doesn't help), especially with exams coming up. But I decided to post what stories I have left in my storage anyway. Also because THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT FAVOURITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED THE MY STORIES. It was because of you guys that I decided to post what I have left because I have forgotten and I lost my passion for this anime. But seeing some people liking this may just bring me back so after I finish my exams, I might just create more stories for this collection **** I can't promise but yea, just keep supporting. **

**Alright, enough with boring A/N. Onto the next story! This one includes all the pairings mentioned in summary!**

* * *

"Mayuzumi-senpai!"

The grey-head third year turned his head towards the source of voice, immediately meeting the cheerful small forward regular with his usual beaming face on within his sight. Behind him were the other two regulars. Well, let's just keep it simple and say the three Uncrowned Kings were in front of him now.

He was contemplating whether to ignore them or not, like he sometimes did. If it wasn't going to be something serious then there would be no problem in pretending he had never heard any of it.

He was about to go with the idea of ignoring when-

"Since when did you and Akashi-captain get together?"

Now that he can't ignore.

Mechanically, like a robot, his head turned back towards them slowly, a slight frown on his face.

"You and Sei-chan are together right?"

What should he say? It was supposed to be a secret but has it been really that obvious? How is that possible? They were being quite careful...well, he has to admit, Akashi was pretty bold at some point. Maybe it had only been him trying to hide their relationship (who wouldn't? He was dating their captain and he was a third year on top of that. He's not playing already after Winter cup was over and will graduate in just a few months. Okay, that thought was pretty depressing).

Reluctantly, he nodded, cold sweat pouring down his spine. Where was Akashi when he needed him?

The three Uncrowned Kings formed an 'O' with their mouths. Now, that made him more awkward. He should just run now and pretended the whole thing never happened. But apparently, his fellow kouhais (they certainly don't act like his kouhais, in fact, he was more like their kouhai than their senpai) weren't finished yet.

"Since when?!" Hayama exclaimed, his eyes sparkling; why is that so, Mayuzumi had no idea and he wasn't so keen on knowing either.

He didn't want to answer. It wasn't like he didn't know the answer to that, more like, he didn't know how to answer. Well, it was simple obviously, they were together a few weeks after he was made a regular with the help of Akashi but still, he didn't know what he should do. So he settled with silence and staring with a pink tint barely visible on his cheek (which Mibuchi found cute).

Seeing silence was the answer, Mibuchi resorted to another approach: the bold approach.

"Nee, Senpai~Who's the bottom in the relationship~?"

Instead of blushing or emit any adorable embarrassed reaction like Mibuchi had predicted, the third year had made a some sort of a funny face with brows furrowed, mouth turned 'too' downward like it would have performed a perfect inverted 'U' shape and his eyes were squinted. Overall, it was a face of disgust and shock.

Mibuchi giggled and put both his hands on either side of Mayuzumi's shoulders. Mayuzumi jolted at the sudden touch, his eyes widened by another few fractions. The shooting guard smiled angelically.

"No worry Senpai~As a person who was also playing the same position, I understand how you're feeling."

At first, Mayuzumi was confused. What same position-he was a power forward and Mibuchi was a shooting guard-then it occurred to him on what topic they were on and he turned even paler and his eyes turned even dead. What the...? Was it really THAT obvious?

"Wh-What..?" he stuttered out in a small voice with Mibuchi still smiling at him with the same pleased smile.

"Beauty and the Beast," Hayama whispered with a loud voice that shouldn't be used for a whisper, his right hand cupped the side of his mouth and finger pointing 'secretly' at Nebuya who had a vein popped visibly on his forehead at Hayama's title of them.

"I told you to stop that ridiculous title..." Nebuya said venomously, his big, muscular hand clutching Hayama's head. Hayama yelped, flailing his arms wildly.

Mayuzumi blinked, looking back and forth between Mibuchi and his 'boyfriend', Nebuya. He fixed his eyes back on Mibuchi sceptically. Mibuchi sighed, shaking his head with a finger on his forehead like how dramatic girls usually acted when they were tired.

"I know, I know. I also don't know how did we end up together," he sighed dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes. Mayuzumi blinked and sweatdropped, speechless. So...he wasn't the only one in a relationship in their team.

Then, that leaves Hayama alone, isn't it ?

* * *

Hayama looked at his fellow team (with the exception of Mayuzumi); Mibuchi teasing Mayuzumi and Nebuya yawning in the background; a feeling of envy bloomed within him at the thought of them all in a relationship: Ei-chan with Reo-nee and surprisingly, Akashi-captain with Mayuzumi-senpai.

How about him then?!

He pouted inwardly, feeling bitter. How unfair, he's alone!

Oh wait, that's not entirely true...A face came into his mind and his cheek instantly coloured at the thought. Well, he does actually have someone in mind...

_**Tongue fighting against tongue in a battle of dominance, hands roaming against each other's bodies in a heated passion and breathes mingled with one on top of the other, both engulfed in a warm embrace. **_

_**When they parted, their eyes locked lustfully, cheeks reddened from the heat and hunger for more. The top one was frowning, not in anger nor abhorrence but simply from the impatience for more as he gripped the bottom one's thighs with a tad bit more strength and pulled them both a bit closer.**_

"_**Kotarou..." he growled out huskily.**_

"_**Miyaji-san..." **_

Hayama's face heated up.

"UWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell are you screaming for?!"

-End-


	3. Senpai!

**A/N: *peeks around before slowly going out of hiding* How long has it been since I updated...Ah well, not that long ahaha just 2 months back. Anyway, this one has been in my storage for a while, about a year and I've finally managed to finish it hahaha this is quite hard. I just don't know how to end it.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you - Miyaji x female!Hayama (yes it's genderbend. Please forgive me if it offends anyone...)**

* * *

"There will be no practice tomorrow."

All eyes turned in disbelief towards the announcer: Their captain, Akashi Seijuurou.

It wasn't always that their captain cancelled the daily practice, even when it was Sunday and tomorrow happened to be Sunday. Practice had been more vigorous since their loss at the Winter Cup final against Seirin so the sudden announcement caught them by surprise. What had gotten into their captain's mind?

But instead of questioning their captain further, they all sighed in relief and was already planning what to do on their rare day-off.

All except three.

Yup, you guessed it; it was the three Uncrowned Kings.

"That's a bit sudden, Sei-chan. Has the coach agreed to this?" Mibuchi Reo, the shooting guard of Rakuzan, started. Akashi nodded, looking intently at the ball he was holding.

"Yes, I've talked with him earlier. I think we all deserved a rest."

That statement alone raised another question for the trio as they exchanged sceptical glances. If Akashi had actually noticed, he pretended he didn't see it.

"Why?" Nebuya took the turn this time. Well, not that it mattered anyway since he can finally relax and just lazing off in his home for once but it just somehow slipped out.

"I just have some business to handle with a former teammate of mine."

For some unknown reasons, this got the attention of the orange-haired girl - the only female in their team (after a certain female third-year had stopped playing after WC) - Hayama Kotara. She straightened up and scooted closer to the captain, but making sure to maintain a safe distance between them as her dark eyes twinkled. Akashi, noticing this, returned her twinkled dark eyes with indifferent mismatched eyes but with confusion swimming around in its orbs.

"Which teammate?"

"Shintarou."

Her eyes seemed to twinkle even more. "Shuutoku?"

Akashi nodded, not the least bothered by the obvious display of hidden motive.

"Can I follow?!" However, the sudden outburst did not only shock the captain but also the other two Uncrowned Kings. Hayama, oblivious by the loud volume of her high-pitched voice, was jumping up and down like an excited child having been agreed to buy her favourite doll.

"Can I? Can I? Can I~?!"

"Ah, geez. What's gotten into you?" Nebuya scowled, covering his ears from the screeching volume.

"Hush, Nebuya. You shouldn't talk to a lady like that!" Mibuchi scolded then turned to the shorter girl and smiled at her gently. "But why do you want to follow Sei-chan, Ko-chan?"

Hayama blushed and laughed sheepishly. "That's a secret, Reo-nee~"

"Well, as long as you don't plan to cause any trouble, you may come," said Akashi before continuing to practice, ignoring the screeching cheer booming through the gym and Nebuya's irritated shout trying to shut the hyper girl up accompanied by Mibuchi's scold towards Nebuya.

...

The day had finally come and both of them were now standing in front of the Shuutoku's school gate. Hayama had an awe look on her face then a huge pleased grin replaced it. She was dressed in a casual black long-sleeved T-shirt with a beige-coloured puffy jacket over it accompanied by her jeans shorts and black tights, showing off her well-shaped legs, a pair of white sneakers and orange hair donned in cute short pigtails, which matched her childish, cute face perfectly.

Akashi, on the other hand, wore a long maroon coat reaching his knees, a plain black pants and scarf knotted around his neck. He looked casual but never lost his aura of elegance.

"So, are they practicing?" Hayama broke the silence with enthusiasm, suppressing herself from running around the school in bubbling exhilaration just to find the gym. Akashi hummed in agreement.

"If who you're searching for is a third-year, then they're probably not here."

Hayama froze.

"Ehhhh?!"

Akashi was already on his way into the school, dismissing Hayama's shocked scream as the sound of the cold breeze. Her previous grin had melted into a shape of a disappointed, inverted 'U'.

_Then what's the point I came here anyway?! _

"Wa-Wait Akashiiii!" Hayama whined, strutting along after her captain. She pouted.

_So he knew why I want to come. He should have told me earlier! _

Akashi located the gym easily and he didn't hesitate to come in without knocking, mainly because he knew the team was in, judging by the sounds of feet squeaking and demanding voices. Hayama followed obediently, like a lost puppy.

As soon as the captain made appearance, everyone stopped their practice, heads turned to look at their unexpected visitor. Akashi took no note of that (he was probably used to it by now). Hayama was too engrossed in her sulking to have noticed it anyway.

"Akashi?"

A certain greenhead broke the silence with confusion.

"Hello, Shintarou."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your advice."

Midorima gawked at his former captain before irritation crossed his face. "Shouldn't you inform me first? And now, of all time? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ma ma~Shin-chan~Don't be so rude to your friend~" A sudden feminine voice interrupted and they all turned to look at the only female member of the club, Takao Kazumi who was beside Midorima, patting his arm. Midorima frowned at her.

"Or I could just ask from Takao-san."

His frown turned into glare, directed at the red head. Akashi returned it with a blank stare of equal intensity; neither was backing down. What lasted for seconds felt like hours before the victor finally emerged-and everybody had already foreseen the outcome as Akashi never lose (no one dared to mention about the fact he did lose in the Winter Cup unless they want to be tortured with his scissors). Midorima groaned, pushing his glasses up out of habit.

He was about to reply when-

"Hey, why aren't you guys practicing? Break isn't in any minutes yet," their senpai, Miyaji Kiyoshi interrupted after being in the locker room, clearing his locker with Otsubo and Kimura who were trailing behind him. All heads turned to him, including Midorima and Akashi.

And Hayama who was as rigid as a pole at the sight of the blond.

Flowers and sparkles bloomed everywhere, Sakura petals breezing past Miyaji who was enquiring Midorima but that was not what Hayama saw in her vision. She saw a Miyaji who was dressed in the typical 'Prince Charming' suit, riding on an 'Otsubo-horse' who was in charge of carrying along 'Kimura-rriage' which was in the shape of a pineapple instead of the typical pumpkin, waiting to be ridden by the princess. Miyaji turned to look at their guests and their eyes met. He looked shocked but Hayama envisioned an alluring smile instead, as if he was glad to see her.

And she is definitely _ecstatic _to see him.

"Mi-!"

"Why are you here-?!"

"-ya-!"

"Uwah, Don't come here-!"

"-ji-!"

"Don't jump!"

"-san!"

He got tackled down to the floor.

"I miss you!" Hayama exclaimed, grinning like an idiot, dismissing the fact she had just tackled down another _man_ and that she was _straddling_ him on the floor.

Everyone in the gym who witnessed the scene jaw-dropped.

_He's so lucky!_

"Wha-What?! G-Get off of me!" Miyaji yelled, face flushed from embarrassment and annoyance.

Why is his rival here of all places?!

"Miyaji-san, it's been a while! How have you been? Do you miss me?" Hayama kept rambling on with a beaming, blushing face. She cupped her burning cheek with both her hands, feeling shy that she was looking at her crush up close since the Winter Cup.

"Why would I?!"

"We didn't know you're taken already."

Miyaji looked up at the sounds of his friends' voices, particularly Otsubo and Kimura who were staring down at him with an amused quirk of their eyebrows, like they were teasing him.

Hayama looked up as well and her grin became even more sparkly at the mention of 'taken'.

"Kyah, they thought we're dating, Miyaji-san~Wait, you're a third-year aren't you? So..."

Miyaji had a bad feeling about this.

"Miyaji-senpai!"

He choked on his spit.

_That's so obscene!_

Without regards to Miyaji's shock, Hayama squealed in delight and hugged Miyaji - who was still flat on his back – tightly. In short, she was laying on top of the flustered blond.

The audience had their jaws dropped at the display of such unabashed affection; even Akashi was thrown a bit off-guard.

"Okay then Miyaji, we'll just leave you two doing your own thing while we tell the others to resume practice," Otsubo coughed awkwardly, a visible pink hue on his cheek as he proceeded to respect his friend's privacy. Kimura waved at Miyaji and followed the former captain, who shouted at everyone to resume their practice, regardless of their guests.

"W-Wait! Kimura oi! Give me the pineapple before you go dammit!" Miyaji yelled despite the girl snuggling against his neck but was waved off by Kimura himself who gave a signal that said 'You shouldn't hit a girl'. The blond fumed.

_They don't understand! I'm in a very serious trouble now!_

"Miyaji-senpai! Let's go on a date later! I'll be here for today only and I wanna spend it with you!"

"Hah?! I'm not so free to accompany you all day! I have my own things to do too!"

"B-But I miss you!" Hayama snuggled deeper and tightened her embrace around Miyaji's middle, pressing herself against him. Miyaji went speechless and stiff, his face gone a shade darker.

The big problem is that her _chest _was pressed firmly against his chest.

However he wanted to ignore it, he could feel the two bumps vividly pressing against him through her T-shirt.

_Why didn't she zip up her jacket at least?!_

But the _biggest _problem is:

He's still a man.

The fact that she smells nice didn't help matters.

"Where's your captain?! He should stop you from being so unreasonable!" Miyaji scolded, desperately trying to unlock the death hug before anything _unwanted _happen. But man, the girl is stronger than she looks. Maybe because of the fact she's a basketball player and one of the Uncrowned Kings.

That or Miyaji just has an unwilling soft spot for her.

"Akashi-captain has more important things to do than scolding me~" Hayama answered with a muffled voice, warm breath ghosting over Miyaji's neck, sending sharp tingles running down the blond's spine.

The blond sat up, hoping that would shake the girl off but the situation just got worse.

Her _butt _was rubbing against his 'little friend'.

"I-I'm serious! Let go of me before I run you over!"

Hayama whined and shook her head. She pressed herself as closer as she could, her grip tightened. Damn, the girl is sticking like a koala!

The struggles continued with futility and persistence from both parties. The cries of help from the ex-senpai had gone on deaf ears.

_Someone, help me!_

As if his prayers were answered, something hit him hard right on the side of his head, knocking him out effectively without a second wasted. Hayama yelped in surprise, letting go of Miyaji, causing the poor man to plop on the floor lifelessly.

"Uwahhh, Miyaji-senpai! Don't die yet!" Hayama, in her distressed state, took hold of the lifeless Miyaji in her hands and shook him violently, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh shit, sorry! We were too careless! Are you okay, Miyaji-san?!" Takao strutted over to the pair, with Midorima and the other players tailing behind.

"Uwaaah! How dare you kill Miyaji-senpai?! My beloved senpai…He was supposed to be the one to take my virginity! Uwaahhh!"

_Do we need to know that?!_

"Ma ma~Hayama-san, calm down, let us take a look at Miyaji-san," Takao offered with a strained awkward smile. Hayama sniffed and looked at the fellow female with teary eyes and quivering lips, tightening her hold around the lifeless blond.

"Fine! But you better bring him back! Or I'll dribble your sorry head!"

Midorima's left eye twitched with annoyance as dark aura started to ooze from his being at the rude treatment Hayama was giving his teammate (aka girlfriend). Before he could retort, Akashi stepped in front of him and smiled at Hayama calmly.

"Kotara, watch your words or I'll let that beloved senpai of yours sleep forever."

"Eeeekk! I'm sorry Akashi!"

"I'm fine Shin-chan, she's just worried about Miyaji-san. That blow certainly wasn't light you know."

"She's rude. It's not okay."

Everyone was busy scolding one another. The ruckus went on deafeningly.

And Miyaji just wished someone would just save his damn life already.

-End-


	4. Kiyoshi Kiyoshi

**A/N: Damn, I should have posted this one on the 7th August, the HayaMiya day (or MiyaHaya, whichever) but I forgot! Because I was somehow focusing on the prompts for the HayaMiya week that I have forgotten to post this one on the day itself TTATT I finished this like last month, damn it. Ah well, what done is done. Now, enjoy this short drabble! I will post the next two MiyaHaya stories that I have written for the HayaMiya week soon ^w^ **

* * *

"Ne ne, Miyaji-san! I just thought of something funny!"

"Hah? What is it again this time?"

Hayama grinned toothily as his eyes twinkled brighter than the Christmas lights decorating the shops along the street. Miyaji grimaced. That look never meant something good.

"Do you remember Kiyoshi Teppei? He's one of us!"

"Yeah? What's with him?"

"I was just thinking that…if you marry him, and you take his surname…doesn't that mean you'll be 'Kiyoshi Kiyoshi'?!"

A vein popped on Miyaji's forehead.

"You lil' shit! What the hell did you just say about your own boyfriend?!"

Miyaji threw a pineapple that he had gotten from Kimura earlier on to Hayama's head. Hayama squeaked in pain, the pineapple hiked up on the side of his head.

But the pain was nothing when he realised what Miyaji had just declared.

"Mi-Miyaji-san! Did you just say I'm your boyfriend?!"

The blond choked on his spit, having just realised that as well. His blood boiled even more, this time to the point of reddening his face and ears. One would think it was the anger getting the best of him.

But only the blond knew what it actually meant.

"Yo-You! Is that really what you should be worried about?!" Miyaji quickly walked away, trying to hide his burning face but Hayama wasn't one to budge easily. Especially when he was as happy as he was now.

"You did just now right Miyaji-san?! Right?! Right?!" he chased the blond who was walking even faster by the seconds. Miyaji jolted in shock when Hayama was catching up with him fast.

"Idiot! You should get that freaking pineapple off your head first you freak!"

"Miyaji-san! Miyaji-san!"

"Shut up!"

"I love you!"

"Like hell I care! Get that freaking pineapple off your head you moron!"

"Miyaji-san, I'm so happy now!"

"Stop being a creep and give me back my pineapple! What the heck is wrong with your head?!"

"It's full of you!"

"That's such a lame pickup line!"

The chase and scolding continued on through the busy street of Christmas night. Hayama was still being as annoying as ever, the pineapple stuck to his head probably had severed a part of his rationality.

But not that Miyaji minded too much anyway.

-END-


	5. Petty Thoughts

**A/N: Here it is, the first one I finished for the HayaMiya week. I submitted on tumblr too at .com though I submitted as VanquishedInsanity instead because I actually forgot my username for this account haha silly me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short story (or drabble?)! ^0^b**

* * *

"Miyaji-san! Miyaji-san!"

The orange-haired male skipped towards his blond lover. Miyaji halted his steps but did not turn around to return the greeting. Even as he felt the presence of the orange-haired male drawing closer, he did not respond the slightest.

And although Hayama can be quite the airhead sometimes, even he sensed there was something off with the way Miyaji was acting right now. The blond always scolded him for calling his name so energetically but this time, Miyaji was tensed.

"Miyaji-san?" Hayama placed his hand on Miyaji's shoulder. Miyaji finally turned around with a hard look directing down towards Hayama. A fearful feeling started to swarm in Hayama's belly, his smile started to waver and that did not happen too often. Miyaji didn't always look at him pleasantly but at least his sour look was considered endearing to Hayama.

But this was different.

This was the look of real anger for when they actually fought at some point. This was the look that Hayama knew Miyaji was angry for real, that he had crossed the line but Hayama didn't know what could have caused it now. He didn't remember he had done anything wrong. And it scared him.

"I'm sorry Hayama."

His Miyaji-san doesn't apologise for nothing. Hell, he didn't apologise easily because it was always Hayama with the fault.

Hayama gulped nervously when Miyaji looked away to the ground, his eyebrows scrunching even further if that was possible.

"I couldn't do this anymore."

_Do what?_

"I'm sorry but I found someone else."

Suddenly, there was a person holding Miyaji's hand. When the hell did that stranger get there? Hayama's eyes widened in shock.

"Wa-Wait Miyaji-san! W-Why the sudden…?!"

He gripped Miyaji's shoulders with both hands, holding on to dear life.

_Miyaji is his life._

"Sorry, Hayama."

The blond walked away, turning his back towards his lover – now an ex. Hayama had tightened his grip but how could Miyaji still slip away so easily like that? This must be a joke. True, he had always irritated Miyaji but the blond always had a bad temper yet both of them still worked it out. They had their moments.

But they always, _always_ worked it out.

"Wa-Wait Miyaji-san!"

"Goodbye."

"Miyaji-san!"

…..

Hayama shot up, a brief desperate shout echoing into the silent darkness. Short, frantic breaths escaped him as cold sweats drenched his body and his heart still hadn't calmed down from the unexpected turn of events that was now vividly playing in his head.

_"Goodbye."_

A dream? Was it all just a dream?

He took in the sight of his shared room after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the dim moonlight seeping through the fabric of the curtains being the only illumination. His hands gripped the duvet resting over the lower half of his body, feeling reality seeping into his panicked mind.

All those….it never happened? Right?

"Oi, brat. Why are you up?"

A husky, drowsy voice snapped him out of his trance, sending another kick towards his racing heartbeat. A hand laid atop his head, ruffling his hair and though the grip may have been a bit rough but it managed to calm Hayama down.

"Mi-Miyaji-san?"

He raised his head slightly to look at Miyaji who had a mild scowl on his face from having his sleep interrupted but lacking its usual tenacity. After rubbing his eyes from the sleep, he looked at Hayama, waiting.

"What's up with you screaming in the middle of the night? I don't want to have to babysit you at this time."

"Miyaji-san!"

Miyaji let out a startled 'Oof!' when Hayama suddenly tackled him flat to the bed. Hayama snuggled his Miyaji's neck and tightened his hug around the blond's torso despite the blond's obvious protest.

"Miyaji-san! I have a nightmare!"

"What? Me throwing a pineapple to your head?! 'Cause that's seriously what I want to do now!"

"No, you wanted to leave me!"

Silence ensued.

Miyaji raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hah?"

Hayama lifted his head to meet his lover's eyes, his own filled with fear and slight tears at the corners of his eyes.

"There was this strange person! He held your hand and you guys walked away together! Oh! And you said goodbye to me! And you even said you found someone else! You left me behind then I woke up! It felt so real Miyaji-san. Will you really leave me? Did you find someone else? Please don't! You'll kill me!"

And the rambles went on and on, sending Miyaji's confused mind in a swirl. When Hayama was still rambling on about his fears, Miyaji finally covered Hayama's mouth with his hand, shutting him up effectively.

"Slow down there kid. You're confusing me."

He slowly removed his hand and at first, Hayama bit his lips. Then he choked out another statement.

"The point is you're leaving me for someone else!"

Before shutting up completely. His eyes stared desperately at Miyaji, demanding answers and honestly Miyaji thought it was stupid (and maybe cute but this was not the time for that) for Hayama to be worrying about a mere dream. He raised his eyebrows sceptically before sighing in slight exasperation although he wasn't exactly feeling exasperated but his brashness had made it seemed that way. Besides, he was exhausted.

"Idiot, why are worrying about such petty things?"

Hayama gasped in surprise at the nonchalant response.

"It's not petty! This could affect my life, Miyaji-san! Wahh, Miyaji-san you know how much I love you, you can't do this to me!"

While Hayama was wailing his love for his Miyaji-san, the blond simply reached for the drawer of his bedside table with his free hand that wasn't rested on Hayama's body and took out a beautiful small, red box.

"Hayama, hand."

Hayama was still wailing. "Miyaji-san, I'm not in the mood to play dog right now!"

"Just give me your freaking hand dammit."

After sniffing and calming himself down, Hayama laid his hand atop Miyaji's palm. Before he knew it, something cold slipped onto the base of his finger.

His ring finger specifically.

Hayama blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes from the tears that had blurred his vision. He looked down at his hand that Miyaji was still holding delicately, staring at the small gem glistening. He looked closer and realised that the gem had a cute shape of a pineapple.

"Mi-Miyaji-san?"

It was a golden ring.

Miyaji lifted his lover's hand slightly, bringing the beautiful gold ring to his lips and gave it a brief loving peck. When he met with Hayama's wide eyes, he had a slight frown on his face and maybe a tinge of red on his cheek but in the darkness, it wasn't visible.

"Now stop thinking about such stupid things. I'm not that shallow, I don't do shits like that. You know I'm way better than a freaking cheater."

Hayama was still gaping.

"Now that's that, shut up and go to sleep." He pulled Hayama by the back of his head a little bit too roughly and placed a chaste kiss on the exposed forehead before proceeding to snuggle back under the covers. The kiss seemed to break the spell and Hayama shouted.

"Eeeeehhhhhh?!"

Miyaji covered his ears, grunting in displeasure at the loud voice.

"Mi-Miyaji-san! You can't just give me a ring and go to sleep without telling me anything! Miyaji-san, wake up!"

Miyaji groaned and looked over his shoulder, glaring at Hayama both because of frustration and perhaps embarrassment.

"You might want to stop calling me 'Miyaji-san' if you're going to accept the ring."

Hayama blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Okay…Kotarou?"

He went back to snuggling under the covers, not even stopping to look at the red spreading all over Hayama's face and ears.

"Ki-…Kiyo-chan!"

The orange-haired tackled his lover over the duvet again and snuggled furiously, rubbing his face against the duvet that Miyaji had to scold him for the obvious ridiculousness.

"Just get under the covers you damn brat! And stop being so loud or we'll get complaints from the neighbours!"

Hayama quickly threw the covers up and snuck himself under it and continued snuggling against Miyaji's back to the point of smothering that Miyaji had had enough and turned around to wrap his arms around his Kotarou to calm the hyperactive brat down.

_His Kotarou_… He likes the sound of that.

"I love you Kiyo-chan."

Hayama's cheery laughs were muffled by the fabric of Miyaji's pyjama as he tightened his hold around his 'husband'. Miyaji's right eyebrow twitched as he huffed at the ridiculous nickname. Kimura and his other friends would probably make fun of him for approving the use of the absurd nickname.

But he might like the sound of him being Kotarou's 'Kiyo-chan' a bit too much.

It was ridiculous but Hayama is ridiculous so who was he to argue about that.

"Hey you haven't told me your answer yet," Miyaji said to avoid being too embarrassed and awkward although knowing the answer already. Hayama laughed.

"You never asked but of course it's a yes!"

Miyaji smiled into Kotarou's hair.

-END-

**WE ALL KNOW MIYAJI GOT HIMSELF A CHEETAH-SHAPED GEM FOR HIS RING (not that I know anything about rings but I would love such dorky pairs of rings to exist. DON'T GET MAD AT ME)**


	6. Hangout

**A/N: This is the second story I submitted for HayaMiya week in tumblr. I've been feeling the need to write only MiyaHaya fics lately lol This is supposed to be for Rakuzan pairings (except AkaMayu...I don't have the feels for them anymore I guess...unless maybe to make them as a crack pairing lol) but I've only been posting MiyaHaya. Will try to put in NebuMibu for a change next time. Sorry guys if you're putting up with this story for the AkaMayu ^^'' Otherwise enjoy~**

**WARNING: Abrupt ending. Ending that will probably make you plot my death to be as miserable as possible.**

**P.S. I was trying to write a fic where Miyaji would fall for Hayama first. Don't know if I did this fic a justice, he might be OOC so forgive me. And Hayama too, he's actually a more complicated character to write compared to Miyaji honestly. **

* * *

Miyaji had no idea how it happened at all.

He had no idea how the hell did he get all buddy-buddy with Hayama Kotarou.

Yes, Hayama Kotarou. The small forward of Rakuzan. One of the Uncrowned Kings. His 'rival' during Shuutoku-Rakuzan match in Winter Cup. And definitely the most annoying, hyperactive, noisy, scatter-brained, spoiled brat of all times.

He thought Midorima was as worse as it can get with comes to dealing with brats but Hayama was on a whole new freaking level.

Seriously, that kid could be the reason for his high blood pressure health problem in the future.

So someone please tell him how and _why_ in the world is he _hanging out_ with the cheetah brat in the first place?

Walking along the streets of Tokyo?

Window shopping?

Lunch out?

_Like it's a freaking date?_

Hayama's damaged mentality must have affected him as well. That stupidity must have been contagious. There was no other explanation because _he _himself couldn't very well be stupid. He got good grades for God's sake.

Well, so was Hayama probably. He wasn't in Rakuzan, the elite school for nothing. Or more like, the weirdoes school for people who don't fit in the norm. Like Akashi. And maybe the other two Uncrowned Kings as well, no doubt about it. Midorima would have fit in well there, with his Oha-Asa quirks and stuff.

Now back to the matter in hand. He was seriously - without a doubt, in the reality of the thousands realities of the universe – hanging out with the noisy brat who probably has been talking since forever that Miyaji had to actually tune the guy out for the sanity of his mind. The brat sure can talk a bucket-load. Wasn't he ever tired?

Right, tired. That was what Miyaji was right now. That was why he had been questioning himself for the whole reason for his existence beside Hayama, walking through this busy street. He had been working himself up the whole week for that damn report and this weekend was supposed to be his day-off but here he was, after agreeing to the orange-haired's invitation to go out together since the Rakuzan's small forward was only in Tokyo for that weekend again before going back to Kyoto later. The exhaustion must have been messing with his mind, why else would he agree. Well, there was probably that small part of him that didn't mind the shorter male's company but that was beside the point because the aforementioned shorter male still gets on his nerves.

"Where should we go after this, Miyaji-san? The arcade? Oh I know I know! Let's take a purikura!"

"Hah? Why would two guys take those girly types of photo stickers together?!"

"Ehh?! Friends do take it too you know! Like Reo-nee with that one-eyed guy and the shortie from Yosen!"

"That's because that 'Reo-nee' of yours was there!"

"Besides, I want a photo of us together Miyaji-san! So that I can show Reo-nee that we're buddies!"

_Buddies._

"That is unnecessary," Miyaji scowled and walked faster, quickly leaving Hayama behind. Hayama whined but followed energetically, resuming his persuasion for a purikura but was ignored by Miyaji.

This was probably the…..Miyaji had lost count of the number of times they have been hanging out like this during the weekend. It started that one time when Miyaji had gone to Maji Burger with Ootsubo after his entrance exams for his choice of college. To be shocked by Hayama's appearance there was an understatement for the blond since the other small forward lived in Kyoto; why would he be in Tokyo of all places? Apparently, Akashi had brought his team over and left the regulars to do as they wished while he went to meet his old group of friends. So by coincidence, the Rakuzan Uncrowned Kings were in Maji Burger. While Miyaji was shocked and displeased by the encounter, the Rakuzan players greeted them indifferently (if Hayama's usual cheerfulness and Mibuchi's soft, pleased smile were considered indifferent) as if the match between them had never happened. Ootsubo greeted them pleasantly, holding no grudge whatsoever and even shook their hands. Well, not that Miyaji did hold any grudges but he was under no good impression of the cruel Uncrowned Kings and was not ashamed to show his displeasure towards the trio – not that they were in any way affected by it. Hayama surprisingly (in Miyaji's opinion, that is) remembered the blond and offered his hand for a shake.

_"Miyaji-san, right? Last time was a shame but let's play one another again!"_

Miyaji distinctly remembered wanting to run the stupid brat over with Kimura's pickup truck and dumped him in the sea after burning the body to ashes. And he expected Miyaji to shake his hand after rubbing their loss in his face. He would have ignored the hand honestly but he shook it anyway while forcing a strained smile with a vein popped on his head. He even expressed his annoyance and said what he was thinking to do with Kimura's pickup truck. Instead of feeling offended though, Hayama found it amusing and laughed because it reminded him of the time when Miyaji managed to pass him during their match in Winter Cup.

_"That's murder Miyaji-san! And we just met too! Say, should we hang out after this? I'm bored! Reo-nee and Ei-chan are planning to go shopping!"_

The kid was freaking loud and gosh, do his eyes ever stop sparkling? Why did it glitter like that? Miyaji had, of course, declined because he was with Ootsubo and he'd rather not deal with annoying brats any longer. Mibuchi also expressed his objections to Kotarou, being the mother hen that he is, telling the small forward not to disturb other people.

Hayama would have given up on the idea if it wasn't for Ootsubo suddenly encouraging Miyaji to accompany Hayama since he would soon need to fetch his sister from school and buy groceries together. Hayama of course jumped at the opportunity and Miyaji probably felt the need to curse Ootsubo with thousand curses from the non-existent majestic horrible books of curses for the first time. He had made excuses on wanting to follow Ootsubo to fetch his little brother Yuuya as well but both of them knew Miyaji doesn't 'fetch' Yuuya because they just don't do that even as close as brothers they are. The sudden turn of events forced Miyaji to hang out with Hayama anyway, Mibuchi's objections went passed deaf ears that he ended up reluctantly agreed but not without reminding Hayama to keep his phone on for their calls in case it was time to go back.

So that was the first hangout which ended with Hayama wanting to exchange numbers with Miyaji in which of course wasn't granted. But the next morning after Hayama had gone back to Kyoto, Miyaji received a text full of cheerful emoticons and exclamation marks and instantly he knew who it was.

_'Yay Miyaji-san! I got your number from Akashi! Hehe, so now we have each other's numbers! This is my number by the way! Let's hang out again some time, last night was a lot of fun!'_

Miyaji just couldn't comprehend how the heck Hayama could find him _fun _when he clearly showed his distaste for his rival, wasn't ashamed of it even.

_'Damn brat. You better not disturb me every day or you'll find yourself flat against Kimura's truck's tyres.'_

_ 'Hahaha that's scary Miyaji-san! Don't worry, I am just gonna text when I want to hang out with you again in the weekend!'_

That was the start of his frequent hangouts with Hayama during the weekends, although not every week because sometimes Miyaji would not allow Hayama to come over at all _because goddammit, the kid may be loaded but save up a little will ya?_ At the expense of a little bit extra of his time for their next hangout that is.

The first few times, Miyaji tried to not turn up for their hangout. He even feigned busy with workload and stuff but college hadn't started yet and Hayama was smarter than he looked because when he had invited Miyaji, he was already down in Tokyo. And if Miyaji was still stubborn (_You're the one who came down without telling me earlier, that's your problem_), Hayama would guilt trip him with telling him how he had sacrificed his practice time to come down, how he had barely dodge the blade of Akashi's patience and how he had used his own pocket money to come down there _just to meet Miyaji-san. _Miyaji, although scolded him that it was his own fault for skipping practice and wasted his money recklessly, finally relented because he didn't like the slight feeling of being in debt with his rival (although it wasn't his fault to begin with). Damn brat.

Now that was that, it had become like their thing to hangout during the weekends if Miyaji was free enough and if Hayama was let off of practice on the condition that he worked **very** hard during the weekdays practice so Akashi can deem it acceptable for him to skip a practice or two. Miyaji had grown sort of accustomed to his past rival's presence, maybe still annoyed at some point but the brat had always had that effect on him.

"Woah! That was a good game! I'm tired!" Hayama exclaimed, wiping the dripping sweats on his chin with the collar of his shirt. He was still grinning brightly despite the pants after playing an intense one-on-one at a nearby street basketball court with Miyaji who was lying flat on the ground on his back, having his energy drained out completely, especially since he was already exhausted to begin with.

"Good game, my ass. I never won against you," Miyaji bit out in a small, irritated voice but was still heard by Hayama who took a seat beside his rival. The Raijuu grinned toothily, rocking back and forth on his butt and looking expectantly at Miyaji.

"So where should we go after this Miyaji-san?!"

"What? You still wanna go somewhere? What time are you going back anyway?"

"I booked the 9pm train. It's still 6 so I still have some time."

"Why the hell did you take such a late train? I'm not gonna treat you to dinner man."

Hayama laughed and laid down on his back, facing Miyaji, his snaggle tooth poking out.

Miyaji stole a glance to his side before looking back up to the orange sky when their eyes met in that brief moment. His cheek pinked slightly unnoticeably as it blended with his red face as a result of his match with Hayama. Stupid brat, what the hell is he doing laying down next to him and looking intently at him with those big eyes and cat-like smile. It made the blond uncomfortable and fidgety that he decided to sit up to ease the awkwardness he was feeling. Besides, what would people think if they saw two guys lying down in the middle of the basketball court with one of them looking at the other? Definitely weird, that is.

"Let's get a takeout at Maji and go back to my place."

Hayama perked up excitedly.

"Wah really?! This will be the first time I'm going to your place Miyaji-san!"

"Tch, don't get used to it. I'm exhausted and I can't just ditch you because of your stupid decision to go back late."

"Aw come one Miyaji-san! I didn't get to hang out with you last week so I have to make that up right?"

"Who asked you to come late? If it wasn't for that, you could have gone back earlier."

Hayama scrunched his eyebrows in a non-threatening way but showing his displeasure all the same.

"I overslept! And I do wanna know how it feels like spending time late with you, Miyaji-san!"

Miyaji rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have such ridiculous reasons? Isn't there any rational part in your brain at all?"

Hayama protested but Miyaji was already standing up and heading towards the exit, ignoring the noisy high-schooler who caught up with him along with his ignored protests.

Honestly, Miyaji didn't mind the company even if the company might have been a little too loud for his liking.

…..

After having dinner and shower (Hayama brought a change of clothes and borrowed the shower), the two of them were just lounging around in the living room, watching basketball matches on the television. Hayama was lying down on his back on the couch while Miyaji sat on the floor, leaning against the couch because he claimed it was more comfortable that way.

"Oi kid. It's already 8. Shouldn't you be getting ready at the station about now?" Miyaji turned his head around to look over his shoulder at his company but was startled when the aforementioned male's face was so close to his own. He nearly knocked his head against the coffee table. Feeling his cheek warmed and heart racing a mile, Miyaji was so relieved when he realised that Hayama had fallen asleep or else the situation would have been pretty awkward – or awkward for him at least. Does the kid even have the capability to feel awkward?

His eyes softened at the peaceful sight. Heaving a sigh, he scooted closer to the sleeping boy until he was close enough to simply watch without alarming the other party but not close enough to breathe on him.

"Heh, what is this? You can actually look so calm huh?" He chuckled to himself, arm resting on the armrest of the couch with his wrist dangling slightly so that the tips of his long fingers could play with the soft orange locks delicately without waking Hayama up.

Miyaji hated to admit it but somewhere along the line, a spot had been made reluctantly in his heart for the kiddo.

He didn't know what to call it yet. But he knew he felt comfortable with the male and probably appreciate his company more than he'd liked to. It wasn't meant to happen but somehow, at some point he started to anticipate the visit although still keeping firm with his principle to discipline the kid a bit or else the brat would get carried away and ended up living in Tokyo instead. He was still rough in his treatment towards the brat but the brat had always taken it well that he didn't feel the need to force himself to be nice or something. It was natural between the both of them. Maybe that was what he'd liked. He didn't act the same towards his other friends because he hadn't needed to but with Hayama, it was a reflex. He had to do it anyway, the kid just wouldn't sit still.

But Hayama still had fun with him. That was somehow special in a way.

Of course, there was a problem with that sort of thinking – or feelings, for that matter.

Other than the fact they were both guys and Miyaji wasn't supposed to like Hayama (his type of girl is MiyuMiyu for God's sake), there was the fact that Hayama referred to them as 'buddies'.

Miyaji felt like slapping himself. What the heck is wrong with being 'buddies'? That was what they are right? But somehow when Hayama said that earlier, he found the word to be distasteful. It wasn't the fact he didn't want to admit he actually was probably buddies with Hayama.

But the fact he probably didn't want to be buddies because he wanted _more_.

Now he felt like punching himself.

What the hell was he thinking? The silence must have made him go nuts. And maybe that cute, peaceful sleeping face did something to his – once was – rational mind.

He should stop. He could easily scare Hayama away. If him being a violent, angry senpai didn't scare the male away, then him being sappy might.

'I should wake him up now or else, he'll miss his train.'

"Oi, Hayama." Miyaji put his other hand on the said male's shoulder, attempting to wake him up but instead, his eyes had remain fixated on the slightly parted lips of the sleeping male, how they seemed inviting and coaxing him to inch closer until their breaths mingled evenly.

At that moment, all reasons flew out the window. Only a moment of hesitation was considered before Miyaji decided 'Oh, f*** it' and closed the distance between.

Sweet and simple, just a touch of lips and maybe a bit of pressure but nothing too heavy yet it may have taken a bit more than a few seconds.

And Hayama just had to choose that moment to wake up.

-END-


End file.
